Smoked
by Imperialize1999
Summary: The kyuubi decides to help Naruto then after finding something interesting in his DNA the kyuubi will change Narutos life


I do not own Naruto or Tom Clancy's Rainbow 6 Siege. They belong to Kishimoto and ubisoft respectively. I am just a fan of both.

"talking"- human talking

'thinking'- Human thinking

"talking"-Demon/summons talking

'thinking'-Demon/summons thinking

(sounds)- Sounds

Welcome to Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Tonight was October 10th a night for celebration and remembrance for all in Konoha. Why? because it had been 7 years since the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi away…but one person did not celebrate tonight that would be a young 7 year old by the name of Naruto Uzumaki tonight was also his his birthday but The reason he does not celebrate tonight is because he is being chased down the street by civilians and a few drunk ninja's. They are shouting at him calling him demon and saying that they should finish what the yondaime started, why? because he was the jinchuriki of the kyübi.

In Naruto's mindscape

Unknown to both him and the mob the Kyuubi is watching this all unfold. "Pathetic these humans are Idiots they can't even tell the difference between the prisoner and his prison, it's an embarrassment that I manage to get sealed in to this kit by them…". then the Kyuubi got an idea, 'if I'm going to be stuck in here then I will not have a weak jailer..'. he was going to help his jailer because if He died then they both died, so he starts looking into Naruto's DNA to see if he could find anything. A few minutes later he discovered something interesting… It seemed that one of Naruto's ancestors who lived long before the age of shinobi. He had been apart of a special forces group called the S.A.S, before joining a different group called Rainbow which was comprised of the best soldiers from around the world. His ancestor went by the nickname "Smoke" due to his obsession with different types of gas everything from smoke and knockout gas to poison gas. "Hehehehe… just what I was looking for all I need to do now is modify his genetic code so that he will gain his ancestors knowledge of this so called chemical warfare… I might as well make some other alterations to him as well".

Back out in the real world

The mob was slowly gaining on him then he spots a fence surrounding a dark forest with a hole in it just big enough for him to go through. 'thats it thats how i'll escape … all I have to do is make it there". Naruto makes it to the hole and squeezes through, the mob stopped because they knew what that forest was, it was training ground 44 better known as the forest of death. There were shouts of "Yes the demon will surly die tonight", or "The Yondaime can rest in piece knowing that the beast is slain" one of the richer civilians in the mob yelled out "Every ones drinks are on me!", A few of the more drunken ninjas decided to follow Naruto to "finish the job". Just as Naruto and the drunken ninjas disappeared from view five shadows dropped down behind the mob and the leader of them made their presents known. "Silence! What are you people doing?!". The mob turned around to see Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage and 4 anbu, His chakra was pouring off of him oppressing everyone in the mob preventing them from speaking, except for one very Drunk and Very Stupid Chünin who yelled out " We were finishing what yondaime sama started and killing the kyübi doesn't matter now that he's in the Forest of dea…(Shiiing).… As a dog masked anbu sheathed his blade the mans head rolled off and hit the ground soon followed by the rest of his body. Now everyone in the mob knew that they had made a fatal mistake. "Neko, Inu, go search the forest while Tatsu, Toro, and myself finish up here we will join you shortly" he said in a grim tone. "Hai" they both said then immediately took off into the forest.

With Naruto

He ran for what felt like hours but in reality was on ten minutes, then he heard some one say something from behind him he stopped and turned around hoping that it was one of the anbu. When he looked up all color left his face he saw three chünin there laughing at him when one of them calmed down enough to speak he said " Boy, do you know why your hated by everyone even the sandaime?" "… no why?" "because you are the Kyübi, demon! Now die!" and with that he threw a jaded kunai at Naruto who had no time to dodge (SHUNK!) The kunai hit Naruto square in the left eye knocking him backwards towards a tree as Naruto hit the ground at the base of the tree the ground gave way. sending Naruto down a small hole. Naruto was tumbling down the hole pain racked his body until finally he seen the end of the tunnel. He came shooting out, he (THUD!) Naruto's head hit the ground hard knocking him out cold.

With Inu and Neko

They came up to a scene where three chünin were laughing about killing the demon. They stopped and listened to the men, Inu was beyond pissed at this point so he just dropped down from his point and kill all three. "Kakashi you cant let your emotions blind your judgment we could have found out where Naruto's body is" Neko said as she dropped down beside him " I know what Naruto means to you, Tatsu and me both know that he is your sensei's son." "hai, thank you Neko but remember we are still on duty so please call me Inu". " Lets search the area to see if we can find anything" "Hai" they searched the area but found nothing so they continued in the direction that the chünin were comming from.

In Naruto's Mind Scape

"Why can't I see out of my left eye and why does it hurt really bad" Naruto starts to look around but doesn't know where he was "….where am I?" "Come here kit" " wh-who are you? what is this place?" " come here kit and I will answer what your question"

"o-ok". Naruto slowly stood up and walked towards the voice not know what was going to happen. He soon came to a giant gate that seemed to go on for miles, it had a piece of paper on it with the Kanji for seal (封). Then two giant red malevolent eyes opened up. followed by a wicked almost psychopathic-ish grin, that would have scared anyone else to death but no not Naruto after everything he had seen and felt. He just looked at at the being with interest that only a child would have. " What are you? and who are you?" " Kit I am the one that those ignorant villagers fear, I am who they think you are I am the Great Kyübi, as to your original questions your eye hurts because It was struck by a kunai and the fall did more damage I could repair the damage or I could leave it as is, as to where we are we are inside your mind". " So I truly am nothing but a demon like they said?" Naruto lowered his head till his hair covered his eyes. "Look up kit your aren't a demon you are a Jinchuriki, a living prison for demons you are the only thing keeping me from destroying that pathetic village, but I have a deal I'll make with you. I'll modify your body and increase your intelligence giving you access to one of your ancestors memories in exchange you share some of your senses with me and change my cage so that I can have some freedom" Naruto may not be the smartest kid but he wasn't completely stupid " what does it take to do both of thoses things?" "for the cage since it's in your mind all you have to do is focus on what you want it to be, as for the senses you need to tear off the tinniest bit off the seal". " Now why would you help me? and what else do I get out of it?". " I guess you aren't as dumb as you act, for why I am helping you is for two reasons first. our souls are linked by this damn seal so if you die I die. Following me so far?" "yea" "good as to the second reason is because I refuse to have a weak Jinchuriki, now what else you get out of it is that I'll help you learn to control my chakra." Naruto sat there for a minute thinking about it then he spoke "ok you have a deal but leave the scar over my left eye" Naruto then sat down and focused on changing his mind scape into a lush forest complete with animals for the kyübi to hunt. and the cage transformed into a collar for the kyübi with a dog tag that had the word seal on it, then he tore off a small corner of the seal. " when you wake up you will have the memories or your ancestor that I have chosen, you will also be bigger, taller, and have more muscle than before.. Now leave".

Back in the real world with Naruto

Naruto opens his eyes to see the kunai that had pierced his eye laying beside him he reaches up and touches the scar, 'at least the kyübi healed my eye up so that I at least have a eye even if I cant use it'. Naruto starts to get up only to grab his head as his body starts to transform and memories from a time long past, once the pain stops he gets up to see that he has grown by a good 6 inches and his muscle mass has increased a lot he can tell that his jumpsuit no longer fits. He looks around to see Bodies laying everywhere all of them carrying weapons that he now reconized from his ancestors memories as guns. He starts to look around and he sees some Items that he liked so he picks them up, he picked up a gasmask from the one they called 'mute', he takes the hood off of 'kapkan', and all of the equipment off of 'smoke' 'so this is who I come from'. Just then a hole is blown through the wall revealing two anbu that Naruto knew every well " Neko!, Inu!" how did you find me?" "well… it didn't take long after I summoned my dogs." They were soon followed by Tatsu, Toro, and the sandaime hokage, "Tatsu, Toro, jiji-san!" "Naruto thank Kami that your ok" Sarutobi looked down and saw Naruto's eye had been damaged "Naruto what happened to your eye!?" Sarutobi said worriedly "oh that a chünin that followed me into the forest threw a kunai at me and hit me in the eye." then Naruto's expression fell "I also know that I'm a jinchuriki". "…." everyone was silent " how did you find out?" " when I fell down the hole and hit the ground it knocked me out and sent me into my mind where I met the Kyübi, He made me a deal and I accepted it." then seeing the fear in the Hokage's eyes he quickly added " he won't break free he explained that the seal forever chained our souls together so when I die he die's" Sarutobi could already feel the headache the council was going to give him tonight "what was the deal Naruto?" he said fearing the worst." He said that he would help me by giving me the memories and experiences, as well as making me smarter, bigger, and would modify my DNA to give me a Kekkei Genkai called Chemical Release and in return I make his cage more comfortable." It was then that Sarutobi noticed the bodies laying around and Naruto's increased size, "Naruto who are all these bodies?" " Oh those are people who know my ancestor they were apart of a group called 'Rainbow'.. oh and by the way jiji can we seal away all of their equipment and cloths for me and give the bodies a proper burial?", "yes Naruto we can". After they had sealed up the gear and buried the bodies they left and Naruto spoke up and asked "hey jiji can I change what I were and live in the anbu HQ?"

"Yes you can, you will be between Inu and Neko is that ok?" Yea" " we need to go to the council chamber"

later in the council chamber

There was lots of yelling going on in the chamber mostly from the civilian side; when Naruto and Sarutobi arrived, they took a moment to prepare their selves, "ready?" "you know it old man" as they entered the chamber everyone quieted down until the civilian side saw Naruto and they started screaming for him to leave immediately, until Sarutobi spoke "Silence!", The reason Naruto is here is because this meeting is about him. The Shinobi council all got a questioning look, while the civilian council got a predatory look in their eyes when Saeko Haruno one of the civilian councilors spoke up " so you have finally agreed with us to kill they demon, Thank you for finally seeing the truth", only to be met with the sound of Naruto's laughter " Hahahahaha!" Saeko was furious the demon brat was laughing at her "Silence brat or you will suf…) she was quickly silenced by sarutobi's silent anger. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm him self, then he spoke "No, the reason this is about him is because he has a Kekkei Genkai" the room was silent so he continued "it comes from a combination of his mothers Kekkei Genkai, his fathers Intelect, His Ancestors, and his Statues as a Jinchuriki". Shakaku Nara spoke up "What is his Kekkei Genkai?" Sarutobi and Naruto smirked " how about I let Naruto show you andthen he will explain. anbu bring me a prisoner for exacution." "Hai" a minute later the anbu reappeared with a prisoner name Sakuna "go ahead Naruto" "Hai hokage-sama…. Kagaton:mustard gas" as Naruto said that he held his hand in the shape of a diamond and slowly a yellowish cloud of gas formed in his hand and he blew into the diamond sending the gas straight at the prisoner when it hit her she immediately started to cough first it was just a bad cough, but soon blood started to come out after about a minute she was dead " That your honorable council members was a Type of gas that was meant to kill her by slowly filling her lungs with a chemical that would use her own body against her kind of like acid but much worse, my bloodline also gives me great knowledge over chemicals, ambushing, the chemicals used in our weapons will be kept a secrete that no one else will know." The shinobi council was excited the civilian council knew that this was the best route so they agreed and Naruto was immediatly put under the C.R.A. meaning he needed 4 wives to start his clan. His clan symbol would be a Kyübi wearing a gasmask he said that " As the founder and as a Jinchuriki that is what I chose to reflect that I am the one who is keeping the Kyübi at bay." the civilian council tried to get him to marry their daughters but he turned them down. " oh and Naruto until we find a location and can finish your clan compou…" but he was cut off by Naruto "actually hokage-sama I would rather have a Underground complex with a large house at the entrance just outside the forest of death so that I have plenty of biological compounds to work with until then I wish to stay at the anbu HQ." "as you wish Naruto"

a week later at anbu HQ

Naruto woke up and got out of bed, he did his morning routine afterwards he got dressed and left for the academy. He was dressed in black tactical cargo pants that had hints of burnt orange on it, tucked into black combat boots, a burnt orange belt, a long black undershirt, a black tactical vest, black gloves that had a burnt orange fox head wearing a dual filter gasmask and nine tails behind it, he also wore a black tactical vest with hints of burnt orange on the pockets and seems it also had a skin tight black hood, then he put on his gas mask (mutes mask from siege minus the white tape) and above the left eye on the gas mask was the word nine in kanji (九) then over his mask was the viper hood he got from kapkan it was all black highlighted with burnt orange. After he got dressed he grabbed all of his equipment including his bowie knife, his entry denial device, and his gas bombs, then he left for the academy. He had arrived right on time and he walked up to his class room and opened the door right when his name was called "Hai, Iruka sensei". Silence, everyone just stared at Naruto every one was wondering just what happened to him, three key peoples minds were in full gear, the first was Shikamaru Nara the Heir to the Nara clan, he was easily the smartest kid in the entire academy but was super lazy was thinking 'What happened to Naruto? ill ask my dad later maybe he knows', next was Shino Aburame the heir to the Aburame clan a clan of bug users who were logic based in their thinking 'Something is different about Naruto-san his chakra is the same but ..altered?.. mmm interesting', and lastly was Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan and top of the class 'What is the dobe up to now?', then Kiba Inuzuka spoke up " Heh just because you changed your out fit doesn't change a thing". Naruto slowly turned towards him it was then that everyone realized that Naruto had changed… alot, and with speed that they could barely track he had the Inuzuka pinned on the wall by his neck with only one hand Kiba could only see the blackness of his mask. Naruto let go of Kiba making him fall to the ground, he turned and made a beeline strait to Hinata Hyuuga and sat down beside her. Everyone just sat there for a few moment until what sounded like a horde of elephants came busting through the door revealing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They immediately charged straight up to where 'their sasuke-kun' was and started to argue after about 3 minutes Naruto got tired of their arguing so he decide to knock them out using his Kagaton: knockout effectively putting them to sleep.

Time skip to right before class ends

Every one was getting ready to leave when the hokage came in with a announcement he looked up at Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded back a action that Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all caught. "Well then children I have an important announcement it seems that our village has a new Kekkei Genkai." Now he had everyone's attention. " That Kekkei Genkai is called Kagaton and belongs to our very own Naruto Uzumaki who has now been placed in the C.R.A." thats when the just now awakening Sakura decided to speak " wait where is Naruto i've not seen that baka anywhere today but I'm glad cause he was annoying" then she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around to see the Imposing figure that had been in the class the whole day then he spoke in a deep muffled voice " that would be me Haruno-san". She said "theres no way that could be you…" until she was cut off by Shino "actually that is Naruto-san his chakra is the same". Sakura was now scared out of her mind she had just insulted someone who could easily kill her if he wanted, then the bell rang so Naruto just walked past her and out of the building back to anbu HQ.

*Kagaton-chemical release

I don't know if that's how you would translate that I do know that Kaga is the root word for most word dealing with the word chemical. so if you guys do find out how that would be correctly translated please let me know


End file.
